tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodrik Winterhorn
Rodrik Winterhorn is a Nord Stormcloak who appears in The Redoran Struggle fulfilling the orders of Ulfric Stormcloak. Biography Born in Falkreath in 4E 185 to a Legionnaire father and a tavern wench, Rodrik was left in the care of honorhall orphanage following his father's death by forsworn bandits and his mother's descent into Skooma addiction courtesy of a group of travelling Khajiit merchants, something that would lead to a prejudice against them in later life. After a miserable childhood in the care of Grelod "the kind", in 4E 200 Rodrik would finally gain his freedom from the orphanage when he joined The Imperial Legion and quickly rose to the rank of Quaestor just in time for the civil war. During the course of the war Rodrik was stationed in Dragon's Bridge although he was present for the fall of Solitude having been reassigned to defend the city following the advances of the Stormcloaks. After the deaths of Tullius and Rikke at the hands of the Dragonborn, Rodrik led a unit of legionnaires in a well executed escape back to Cyrodiil and reported the legion's defeat in Skyrim to the new Emperor Claudius Mede. Disgust with their defeat at Solitude and disillusionment with the Generals of the Legion almost drove Rodrik to contemplate desertion, but his sense of honour and duty prevented him from doing so, that was until the Mede brothers declared war on each other in the War of Succession. At the outbreak of war Rodrik defied orders, threw his sword at the Emperor's feet and stated he would not be apart of another war between brothers. Following his defiance, Rodrik quickly left the Imperial City to avoid persecution and returned to Skyrim, where despite his personal feelings towards Ulfric Stormcloak he enlisted in the Stormcloaks to fight the Third Aldmeri Dominion in the Second Great War. Initially despised by Stormcloaks who he had previously fought against in the Civil War, Rodrik proved himself a more than capable fighter and eventually grew to command the respect of several veterans like Ralof of Riverwood and Galmar Stone-Fist. Rodrik grew to prominence within the Stormcloak regime after taking a leading part in the second great war, allegedly killing over a hundred Thalmor in the course of a single battle. His rise in popularity amongst the troops and his particular skillset became the catalyst for Ulfric Stormcloak sending him on a secret mission to Morrowind. The Redoran Struggle and The Stormcrown Rebellion TBA Post Stormcrown Rebellion TBA Weapons and Apparel Whilst a member of the Imperial Legion, Rodrik donned the customary Heavy Armour worn typically by Questors, although he often complained about the weight due to it slowing him down in battle. Upon his desertion from the Legion in the Imperial City, and subsequent enlistment in the Stormcloaks, Rodrik switched to light Stormcloak armour with quicksilver gloves and a dwarven sword. During an excursion against Bandits in the employ of the Empire, Rodrik defended himself with one of the bandits shield and picked up the nickname, the white wolf of Windhelm, due to the white wolf painted on the face of it. Rodrik took the nickname and shield with honor and now uses it in every battle since that day. Quotes Trivia * Rodrik shares many qualities with Ulfric Stormcloak, both were at Helgen when the Dragon Attacked (although Rodrik was a legionnaire), both learned the use of the thu'um with extensive training and both have fought for and against the Legion. * It is also probable that he knew Harold Burned-Mane from their time in Honorhall Orphanage. * He also appears to be one of the few non-Dunmer that Helseth Redoran can actually tolerate let alone like as a friend. Appearances * ''The Redoran Struggle: Diplomacy'' * ''The Redoran Struggle: Exile'' * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:257116 A Song of Snow] Category:Tongues Category:Stormcloaks Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Characters